The Motherfuckers
Kick-Ass-2-Comic-Book-Ending-The-Motherfucker (1).jpg GANG NAME The Motherfuckers GANG ALIAS MF's Gang Behaviour Gang Rank *1.The Douchebags *2. Underdogs *3.Friendly Fire *4.Grunts *5. Faggots. Which Sector is it in? The Slums Allies of the gang No-one Gang Occupation, Or Gang busniess The Drug Buisness. ' DrugHouseDemolished01241.jpg ' Smuggling,Making,and Selling drugs.. are this Gang's buisness.. Usually Dawn.. Who is one of the main big leaders of the Motherfuckers.. Though she is the one in-charge of selling.. or even beating the shit out of her customers.. due to them being a snitch or one another... This gang sells. Meth,Heroine,Weed and so forth.. Though The place they live in.. is basically a house.... with darkened windows.. and very secretive.. Thus having children play outside as a decoy. Gang Fighting Stlye Weapon of Choice They use An improvised firearm is a firearm manufactured other than by a firearms manufacturer or a gunsmith, and is typically constructed by adapting existing materials to the purpose. They range in quality from crude weapons that are as much a danger to the user as the target, to high-quality arms produced by cottage industries using salvaged and repurposed materials.Improvised firearms are commonly used as tools by criminals and insurgents and are often associated with such groups.Other uses for improvised firearms include self-defense in lawless areas, or in poor rural areas for hunting game. Enemies The MF's have no enemy.. unless you get in there way of stealing and thievary.. Basically.. the Good of the Law.. is there worst enemy.. The Leader of this crew is willing to get his hands on anything wealthy.. Not mattering if it means death on his men. Or if you give them some fake drugs.. Your dead. Eitheir or.. some will give you a chance.. but The Leaders known as the Douchebags.. They will not pity anyone. Gang Background Due to basically being the ones, smuggling the supplies from the national guard.. though being the ones,who do so.. They used these supplies.. for there uses... or sell them off for a price.. Though even then... The crew.. is runned by teens.. who have been in shitty situations.. or had been living within the drug lifestyle.. Though before that.. they were nothing but kids.. with no future.. no dream.. The dreams were shattered.. Once they all realized.. that they all shared the same lifestyle.. due to this happening.. They all joined forces with one another.. making themselves known as The Motherfuckers.. The Motherfuckers Leader.. Derek Keensman.. Also known as the The Motherfucker himself..Due to having Dawn by his side.. and also taking her as a love interest though Dawn doesn't see it that way.. She just means buisness.. Though the two.. will always be by each others side.. even if the other is Biased about alot of things... Though one day it will.. be segrated... and split.. due to the leader.. being rather.. Childish and Immature about things especially.. being hard on his own kind.. The fiery red head... is realizing.. that he will soon crumble.. But.. she will be by his side till the very end. Category:Gang